


Home Is Who's Arms I Fall Into When I'm Drunk

by HeyJudeLetItBe



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Gay Male Character, Greg can be an asshole, Love Confessions, M/M, Short One Shot, drunk!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyJudeLetItBe/pseuds/HeyJudeLetItBe
Summary: John gets very drunk and then goes to 222B where everyone he loves is in the same room. 
They Say who's arms you run to is who you love the most.





	

John Watson hadn't drank much since Sherlock made his "great return." Of course he always had loved a good brew now and then, ok more that every now and then, he liked drinking. After everything he'd been through who could blame him though. 

When he did start drinking again, it was more than he had before. Mary said he had a problem. Greg, who he had had a minor fling with after Sherlock fell and Mary almost divorced him, though it was funny to get John completely wasted and see what stupid shit he could get him into. 

Mary finally had enough, she could stand the cases, him spending all his time with Sherlock and Greg, even almost dying she could handel, but when she did see her husband, he wad always drunk, and this is where she had to draw the line. 

"John, honey, could you please come here? We need to have a quick chat, before you run off to your boyfriend." 

"I'm not gay Mary!" Was the response, same as it always had been. "You've got to make a choice, John. Me or them. I can't keep doing this." 

"Doing what now? Why do I have to make a choice? Mary what's going on?" John's voice was steadily rising. 

"Don't raise your voice at me John Hamish Watson! You know what your doing! You spend all your bloody time up Sherlock's arse, in more ways the one I'm guessing the way you look at him! Not to mention Greg! My god every time you come back from the pub with him, I swear you spend the whole damned night with his cock in you! I never see you and when I do your piss arse drunk!" 

"YOU KNOW WHAT! I DON'T NEED THIS! I'M GOING OUT!" 

 

_______________

 

John Watson had never been this drunk in his life. As he stumbled out of the bar at last call, 4 am, and tripped over his feet trying to get a cab, people were worrying about him. 

Sherlock had called Greg saying he hadn't seem him all day, nor heard from him. Greg then called Mary asking where he was, she was married to the man after all, who then told the whole story of that morning over tea at 221b Baker along with Mrs. Hudson. 

John couldn't remember what address he told the cabbie, or if he'd even told the man one, all he knew was he was going to have a splitting head ache in the morning. 

After what seamed like hours, which was only about 10 minutes, John rolled out kg cab and onto the sidewalk in front of 221B. 

Getting up the stairs was the hardest part of the whole ordeal, each step looked it was 25 meters from the other and the fact that the room was spinning didn't help much. 

After much struggle, and lots of tripping, he finally made it up, then realized that he didn't have a key. He then remembered where he left the spare. 

"Sherly!" He sang, fumbling through the door way. There he stopped dead in his tracks, looking around the room. 

"I'm gonna be sick!" He yelled and ran to Sherlock's open arms. Throwing up on his purple shirt and the floor. "There there. You're fine, John. You'll be fine." Sherlock's usual, hate the world attitude dropped at the sight of John. 

"He ran to him." Mary whispered, looking at Mrs. Hudson for advice on what to do next. 

"Let him go, Mary. They say who you run to when you're piss arse drunk, is who you really want to be with." 

____________

"You know, John. I really can't believe that we made it this long." Sherlock said as he sat on the ground, looking up at the puffy white clouds. "Megara is doing wonderfully, found herself a nice boy. Although he is a Moriarty, I trust him. Their to be wed on your birthday." Sherlock paused and wiped the tear that had escaped his eye. 

"I wish you were still here with me. I should have gone first John. I know I say that every time, but God I miss you. Anyway, I have reservations with Meg and James, her fiance, ill be back Tomorrow." Sherlock stood wiping the dirt off his trousers. 

The birds sang as he walked out of the cemetery, the sun was bright and wind was nice. It was a good day for London. A lot like the day John was buried. "Forever." Sherlock whispered as he left the grave yard. "And Always." Was always John's response. 

Sherlock swore he heard John whisper the response as he got into the cab. 

"Forever."


End file.
